Between Us
by Tayler-FZ
Summary: Ellos no necesitaban etiquetas nunca lo habían necesitado hasta ahora, no estoy celoso le había dicho y ella sabia que mentía, entonces en lo que a mí respecta tú me amas y yo te amo, soy tuya y tu eres mio, entonces deja de pensar barbaridades que no voy a dejarte, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen** **hago esta historia sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 _ **Between us**_

La armería era justo como la recordaba, se sentía algo aliviada de que Stark no hubiera cambiado las cosas y tenía algo de agradecimiento porque sus cosas seguían como las había dejado, abrió la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a colocar cuidadosamente sus armas, tomo unos cuantos cuchillos, se hizo la nota mental de que si salía viva de esta enseñaría a Wanda lanzaros, la chica tenía tiempo pidiéndoselo y ella se había negado alegando que primero tenía que aprender otras cosas, pero ahora mismo eso lo sentía tonto, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta pero suspiro tranquilamente, _él_ había llegado y ella no tenía necesidad de voltearse, porque reconocería esos pasos en cualquier lugar, siguió en lo suyo y espero a que él dijera algo pero no lo hizo, cuando termino su trabajo finalmente lo encaro.

-¿Y bien?- estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados observándola fijamente, como si buscara algo- Steve...

-T'Challa nos estará esperando, Wanda y Visión están preparando el Quinjet- su voz sonaba diferente, más bien profesional, ella alzo la ceja suspicaz y se acercó a él, pero Steve retrocedió- Asustado Capitán - le dio su mejor sonrisa pero el ni se inmuto.

-Ya no soy Capitán - ella le sonrió burlona- Oh cierto, ¿Como te llaman ahora?, Nómada verdad- recordaba haberlo visto en las noticias, cuando estaban en París hace algunos meses, ese era el nombre que los medios le habían dado a Steve, a Sam y a ella les había parecido gracioso y Steve solo había fruncido el ceño para finalmente levantar los hombros y restarle importancia al asunto, ahora Steve la miraba con el ceño fruncido de nuevo algo confundido y quizás un poco molesto, ella le sonrió pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño - ¿Que te molesta?

\- ¿Hay algo por lo que debería estar molesto?- ella entrecerró los ojos - No lo sé, dímelo tu, desde que llegamos estas extraño, si hay algo que quieras que haga pídelo

-No estoy molestó - la mirada que el le dio en otro momento la hubiera hecho reír- Si recuerdas que sé cuándo me mienten y no es por nada pero tú no lo pones nada difícil, sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso Rogers- Steve no le contesto simplemente negó con la cabeza se puso a guardar armas en una mochila que ella había dejado vacía, ella lo observo fijamente y se acercó a el de nuevo- Ya he guardado de ésos - Steve también estaba guardando cuchillos- Wanda quiere aprender- fue todo lo que le dijo antes de echarlos- Lo sé, por eso los he guardado genio, entonces puedes utilizar la bolsa para otras cosas- Steve relajo los hombros y ella supo que su molestia había disminuido, _usa a los niños y_ _papi_ _se relaja_ el pensamiento la hizo sonreír, vio como Steve sacaba los cuchillos y metía unas cuantas pistolas en su lugar - Entonces...- el levanto la vista un poco y ella asintió para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando- Tú y Bruce...- Natasha alzo la ceja y sonrió burlona con que el capitán no estaba molesto eh - ¿Yo y Bruce?...- él entrecerró los ojos buscando la palabra adecuadas- Van a volver mmm ya sabes- Natasha estaba disfrutando esto- ¿Que se?- Steve bajo la cabeza un poco- Estar juntos, tú y Bruce- ¿ _juntos?, con que celoso no-molesto-Rogers_ \- Pues supongo que si - el la miro con un gesto dolido, pero rápidamente lo disfrazo por un gesto de concentración, con cualquier persona hubiera funcionado, pero no con ella que se acerco sigilosamente a el- Si a estar juntos te refieres a trabajar en el mismo bando y pelear contra los malos, juntos seria la palabra adecuada para el equipo, Sam, Wanda, Visión, Rhodey, Bruce, tú y yo, ¿es esa tu pregunta? - Natasha tenía ganas de reírse por la cara de Steve pero se contuvo y se mantuvo impasible

-No me refería eso, quiero decir que...- la carcajada de Natasha lo interrumpió y ahora el la miraba con duda- Nat...

-¿¡Estas celoso!?- más que una pregunta sonaba una afirmación y las mejillas del ex-capitán se tornearon de rosa debido a su inevitable sonrojo al verse descubierto, pero aun así tuvo la osadía de responder.

\- No lo estoy- pero la mirada de Natasha lo dijo todo, no le creía ni un poco- Bueno, quizás un poco - reconoció derrotado, Natasha había dejado de reír y cualquier gesto de burla había desaparecido la mirada junto con el apretón de manos que ella le dedico lo hizo entender que tenía que continuar porque quería escuchar su justificación- Simplemente creí que cuando él volviera tú ibas a volver con él, después de todo nunca le hemos puesto una etiqueta a esto- los señalo a ambos-Y quiero que sepas que si lo escoges a él no me enojaría, pero eso no quiere decir que sea más agradable, porque-El dudo un poco antes de decir lo siguiente, pero después de una asentimiento de ella continuo- Porque yo te quiero, de hecho no Te amo y ...- iba a continuar hablando si no hubiera sido por los suaves labios de Natasha pegados a los suyos, su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó y el la atrajo más hacia él para profundizar el beso, quería más siempre iba a querer más de ella, pero las pequeñas manos de Natasha en su pecho le indicaron que tenían que parar-Steve...- ella parecía algo confusa y pérdida - No tienes que decir nada, el que yo lo diga no te obliga a que tú lo digas, solo quiero que sepas que lo hago y que entenderé si no te quieres quedar conmigo- ella negó con la cabeza- Nat...

\- No voy a volver con Bruce- Su voz fue fuerte y clara, él iba a decir algo pero ella la interrumpió- déjame terminar, No voy a volver con Bruce y tú y yo no necesitamos una etiqueta, pero si la quieres pídelo y seré lo que quieras, pero en lo que a mí respecta tú me amas y yo te amo- el la miro sorprendido- Te amo, lo hago enserio, probablemente llevo haciéndolo desde hace mucho tiempo y esto- los señalo a ambos- esta cosa, relación o como quieras llamarlo funciona porque tú y yo funcionamos, soy tuya y tu eres mio, entonces deja de pensar barbaridades que no voy a dejarte, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo, ni por Bruce ni por nadie y aunque me pone que te pongas celoso quítate esas ideas de la cabeza que comenzare a pensar que el hielo y los años hicieron estragos en tu cabeza, ahora bésame y si te portas bien cuando esto termine tendrás el mejor sexo de celebración de tu vida en esa casa de Brooklyn Heights que tanto te gusta, que planeo comprar para nuestro retiro- Steve la miro anonado, le acababa de soltar que lo amaba y ahora ignoraba el hecho y lo miraba esperando- No vas a besarme Capitán, digo Nómada, lo olvidaba- Steve llego en unos cuantos pasos a ella y la beso y ella le correspondió, no supo en que momento paso pero la tenía arriba de la mesa de armería, estaba dispuesto a todo y Natasha no ponía resistencia, estaba bajando el cierre del traje de la espía cuando un carraspeo, hizo que pararán- _Te dije que me besaras y que te portaras bien_ \- el susurro de Natasha sonaba entre excitado y divertido.

-Rhodey dijo que nuestras armas seguían aquí- Sam los miraba con un gesto burlón - Pero ya nos dimos cuenta que ustedes las están guardando muy bien por nosotros- continuo Wanda que tenía la mirada en el piso y soltó una risilla nerviosa- Él le hecho una rápida mirada a Natasha que estaba acomodándose mejor su traje, pero seguía oculta en el pecho de él, la sonrisa burlona de ella le indico que ella no planeaba ayudarlo- Nosotros…

-Ya lo sabemos- dijeron al coro los chicos- Fueron un poco ruidosos en París- termino Wanda él se puso rojo y Natasha soltó una carcajada, como amaba a esa mujer.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí gracias, esta idea la tenia dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas, esta algo alejada del drama y disfrute mucho escribiéndola, si les ha gustado la historia dejen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
